A Date In The Digiworld
by la Ferrantino de Firenze
Summary: Tk and Kari are  allmost  alone on file island, and what did you think would happen?


A Date In The Digiworld: Tk and Kari

Tk laid in his bed, looking at the machine that had changed the life of him and his seven best friends, but that was a long time ago. It had been years since the Digidestind had been together, and Tk for one missed it. Over the years most of the Digidestind had moved away or went to collage, well almost everyone. Kari still technically lived in Tk's hometown, but she had been away with her grandparents for longer than Tk could care to remember. Tk still visited the Kamiya house from time to time, but he rarely heard any news about Tai or more importantly Kari. If there was anyone Tk missed more than Patamon it would be Kari, during all the trips and adventures in the Digiworld Tk had always felt closer to Kari than the others, Tk assumed that it was because she was the only other Digidestind his age. But Tk was sixteen now and well within the realm of puberty, and more and more he wondered what Kari looked like after the four years since he had last saw her, she had probably developed into a stunning young lady, she had probably gone up at least two cup sizes. Tk's eyes shot opened as he realized that he had been fantasizing about Kari's breasts. "sigh, sometimes I wish things could go back to the way they were, running around Digiworld with Izzy and Matt and…and Kari" Tk thought glumly to himself "I hope I can go back there one day" and as if it was merely waiting for the word, the crest of hope began to glow on his chest. Tk could only stare; it had been so long that Tk had almost forgotten it was there. Tk's hand flew to his pocket and sure enough his Digivice was glowing in response to his crest, "I'm going back" Tk whispered to himself. A huge grin split his face as a light engulfed him and he started to fade away.

When he came to he was overwhelmed by an amazing sense of déjà vu, the trees, the light, and sure enough the spire of rock in the distance told him that he was on File Island. Tk began to giggle uncontrollably, and who would blame him? The sheer exhilaration of realizing that he was back in Digiworld was too much for him. "well" said a friendly familiar voice "seems like someone is glad to be back" Tk's eyes shot open "Patamon!" he shouted, and tackled his long-time partner/friend in a bear hug "good to see you Tk" laughed Patamon. A flash of realization hit Tk "wait Patamon, have you seen any of the others? The Digidestind I mean" Patamon shook his head "nope just you Tk" "what about the other digimon?" "Only Gatomon" Patamon said "Gatomon…" Tk said, as if only learning the word just now "Where is she! Can you take me to her!" Patamon was taken aback by the sudden urgency in his friend's voice "s-sure Tk, I think she's by the coast, It's not far" "great!" said an ecstatic Tk. It felt so good to be with Patamon Tk thought; they spent their journey discussing what had happened since the fall of the Dark Masters and just as the Digidestind became separated in the real world, their counterparts in the Digiworld had also drifted apart, except for Patamon and Gatomon that is, the two of them were apparently inseparable. Tk didn't know if digimon had relationships, "but those digieggs had to come from somewhere" he reasoned "maybe I'll ask Izzy when I get back" Tk chuckled as he imagined Izzy trying to comprehend just how digimon made babies. "Hey Tk! you still there?" Patamon said and Tk jerked out of the daydream he had been in "wha? What is it Patamon?" "We're here sleepyhead!" laughed Patamon, Tk's eyes widened as he saw that they had in fact reached the cost. Tk's face split into a huge grin as he saw a small feline figure sitting by the water's edge pawing at the waves. "Hey! Gatomon! You'll never guess who I found!" shouted Patamon, the small cat just turned and smiled "oh hello Tk, I had a feeling you'd show up" Gatomon said calmly "by the way it's good to see you again" " it's good to see you too Gatomon" said Tk " and might I ask why your pawing at the ocean?" "I'm trying to catch dinner, for two that is" she added with a sly glance at Tk. "for two?" he mouthed the words, his joy too much to bear "Gatomon, am I right in guessing that…that" but he was cut off by a loud shout of "TK! Is that really you?" Tk barely had time to turn before he was tackled to the ground. Tk could barely contain his joy at the sight of the figure that was trying to hug him to death. It was Kari. "I've missed you so much Tk, I can't even tell you how" but at this point words failed Kari Kamiya. "I know, I missed you too Kari" said Tk, trying to comfort the excited girl in his arms. For several moments the two did nothing but enjoy each other's presence, this is until Gatomon decided that enough was enough and informed everyone that dinner was served in her own subtle way. It turns out that fresh salmon down your shirt can be quite a mood killer, but Tk was rather glad that they had stopped when they did or else Kari might have noticed the rather obvious bulge that was forming in Tk's lower pelvis. "So, Kari, have you seen any news about the others? I mean the other Digidestind being on File Island?" Tk asked over a dinner of fresh salmon cooked over a small fire "No" sighed Kari "I think we're the only ones here" "oh well, that suits me fine" Tk thought to himself "It's just me and Kari" Tk practically leaped several feet in the air when he realized the Kari's face was mere inches from his, "oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you Tk" said a blushing Kari "you were zoning out for a second there" "oh no problem Kari, I was just thinking" said Tk "about what?" a sly note crept into voice. In truth Tk had been marveling a Kari's breasts again, he was wrong with his previous guess, she had to at least a d-cup now "oh nothing, nothing at all" said a bright red Tk "It's just you've grown up so much over the years" "so have you" giggled Kari "your even more handsome than I remember" Tk could do nothing but blush even harder. Both teens turned around instantly when they heard Gatomon's quiet cough. "If you two are done flirting, we need to decide who is going to keep watch tonight?" the two teens instantly began argue that they weren't flirting but Gatomon didn't care, she could smell the hormones even if they couldn't "whatever" she said dismissively "I'll just leave you two keep watch" Tk and Kari turned even redder when they realized what Gatomon had done to them, but the feline was far out of earshot before their protests could reach her, "that was a mean trick to pull" giggled Patamon "I don't care Pata, now we have the night to ourselves without those two walking in" purred Gatomon. Meanwhile back by the fire the two teens were sitting in an extremely awkward silence, Tk would have liked for the whole affair to be over, but Kari was content to just sit on a log and hold her chest, Tk was wondering what she was doing until he heard a grunt of pain escape her lips, and he rushed to her side "are you ok Kari!, are you hurt?" he asked with concern heavy in his voice "Oh it's nothing" said Kari with a dry grin "it's just that my umm breasts are really sore" Tk was taken aback by her bluntness " you-your breasts, you ah don't um say" and then Tk made a very bold move "umm anything I can ah do to help?" Kari turned beet-red "um well when they hurt I usually massage them, but .ah" an odd look suddenly sparked in her eye "but since you kindly offered I guess you can do that for me" Tk took a step back as he realized what Kari had just offered "oh come now, surely your too much of a gentleman to refuse me" "no it's not that but.." "Great!" Kari cut him off as she grabbed his hands and led them under her shirt. To Tk's shock she wasn't wearing a bra, but all other thoughts left as his hands began to caress the soft mounds of her breasts, Kari leaned into him with a soft moan of pleasure "mm that feels nice" she whispered, but Tk couldn't hear her, he was to lost in a sea off hormones. With a sudden jerk Tk captured Kari's lips with his own, his tongue practically forcing its way into her mouth, but Kari just gave in and let him ravish her mouth "oh but I'm not gonna let you have all the fun Tk" she thought, she giggled as Tk jerked up as her hand found it's way into his pants and around his throbbing member. "So that's the way your gonna play" moaned Tk, he suddenly pinched Kari's nipples sharply and smiled at the small squeak that escaped her lips "oh Tk that feels so good, do it some more, please!" she was practically begging and Tk was happy to oblige, slowly pinching and stroking her quivering erect nipples, to return the favor Kari began to jerk Tk faster, suddenly an idea came into her head and she pulled away from Tk "what's wrong?" he asked, but she didn't reply but instead began to remove his pants, revealing his fully erect six inch penis. "Kari? What are you going to doAAAHH?" Tk practically screamed in ecstasy as Kari took his full length into her mouth and slowly began to bob up and down, Tk arched his back in pleasure as her tongue began to swirl around the head of his member, he didn't even have time to warn her before he came, but despite the sheer quantity of semen she gulped it all down without slowing down and didn't stop until she was positive that she had got it all, finally she pulled out gasping for air. After several minutes of panting Tk finally said "wow Kari, that was amazing!" "I know, but it's a shame your going soft, I wanted you to put it inside me" as if responding to her words Tk's member began to twitch back to it's full length. Kari's face lit up at the sudden show endurance and she began to position her dripping wet entrance over it. "Wait Kari! Are you sure you want this?" a concerned Tk asked "yes! More than anything, Tk I love you" "And I you Kari Kamiya" said Tk as he thrust into her, she gasped, as he slowly began to ease it all the way into her, and that was all it took for her to cum, screaming so loud so as to wake the dead, she thought she couldn't feel anymore raw pleasure, that is until Tk began to thrust in and out of her. As he came inside her, Kari passed out, to tired to even have him pull out, and Tk soon joined her in the realms of sleep.


End file.
